madonnamusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Living for Love
"Living for Love" is a song from Madonna's thirteenth studio album, Rebel Heart (2015). The song was written by Madonna, Diplo, Maureen McDonald, Toby Gad, Ariel Rechtshaid and produced by Madonna and Diplo, and served as the lead single from the album. It was originally intended to be released on February 15, 2015, but was rush released on December 20, 2014 after several demos of Rebel Heart were leaked online. Release In December 2014, several demos of Madonna's then untitled album leaked onto the internet, including "Living for Love/Carry On" (the demo of "Living for Love"). On December 20, Rebel Heart was made available for pre-order on iTunes, and the first six songs were made available to download, with "Living for Love" being released as the lead single of the album. Originally, it was intended to be released on Valentine's Day 2015, with the album being released in spring, but due to the leaks it was rush released. In the United Kingdom, "Living for Love" was released on February 25, 2015. Music video Madonna started shooting the music video for "Living for Love" in New York on January 17, 2015. In December 2014, Oseary announced that a music video was scheduled to be released in early February 2015. The video premiered on Snapchat on February 5, 2015, and was released on Madonna's Vevo channel the following day. The video is inspired by Francis Bacon. Madonna posted his lithograph "Study for a bullfight no. 1" on Instagram and also a picture from the set. According to an interview with V-Couture German designer Verena Dietzel on Radio Bremen she created clothing for the video, as well as for a possible Grammy Awards appearance. In total four different corsets were shipped off to New York. Madonna also recruited the designer B. Akerlund, who already worked with her on "Celebration", "Jump" and "4 Minutes" videos, was responsible for the half time show Super Bowl and 2006 Grammy Awards. Performances The song was first performed at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards. Table Lyrics Track listings Physical release Digital releases |title1 = Living for Love |note1 = Djemba Djemba Club Mix |length1 = 5:47 |title2 = Living for Love |note2 = Erick Morillo Club Mix |length2 = 6:12 |title3 = Living for Love |note3 = Thrill Remix |length3 = 5:11 |title4 = Living for Love |note4 = Offer Nissim Living for Drama Mix |length4 = 6:34 |title5 = Living for Love |note5 = Offer Nissim Dub |length5 = 7:15 |title6 = Living for Love |note6 = DJ Paulo Club Mix |length6 = 8:14 |title7 = Living for Love |note7 = Mike Rizzo's Funk Generation Club |length7 = 7:02 |title8 = Living for Love |note8 = Dirty Pop Remix |length8 = 4:58 }} |title1 = Living for Love |note1 = Mike Rizzo's Funk Generation Club |length1 = 7:03 |title2 = Living for Love |note2 = Djemba Djemba Club Mix |length2 = 5:47 |title3 = Living for Love |note3 = Erick Morillo Club Mix |length3 = 6:21 |title4 = Living for Love |note4 = DJ Paulo Club Mix |length4 = 8:15 }} |title1 = Living for Love |note1 = Thrill Remix |length1 = 5:10 |title2 = Living for Love |note2 = Dirty Pop Remix |length2 = 4:59 |title3 = Living for Love |note3 = Offer Nissim Living for Drama Mix |length3 = 6:30 |title4 = Living for Love |note4 = Offer Nissim Dub |length4 = 7:42 }} Remixes Table Credits and personnel * Madonna – vocals, songwriter, producer * Diplo – songwriter, producer * Alicia Keys – piano * Nick Rowe – songwriter * MoZella – songwriter * Toby Gad – songwriter * Ariel Rechtshaid – songwriter * Annette Bowen – background vocals Personnel adapted from iTunes metadata. Charts Table Release history Table Category:Singles Category:Rebel Heart